


In Plain Sight

by bayards



Series: Pidge is horny and Lance is the reason why [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, hunk is an unwilling witness to their crimes, well its kind of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayards/pseuds/bayards
Summary: "Pidge, do you copy?"Pidge put her finger up to her earpiece, starting the transmission. “What.”“Well that’s a surly tone.” Shiro noted.“Maybe if you didn’t use up your daily customer service voice minutes it would be more welcoming.” Pidge huffed. “I’m trying to concentrate and you’re not helping.”A certain somebody snickered into her neck.“I just wanted to ask if you’d seen Lance.” Shiro said, sounding tired. “He’s not responding to my calls.”Pidge had to close her eyes and try her best not to laugh. “Nope, can’t say I’ve seen him recently.”Technically, that wasn’t a lie, you can’t see someone when they’re fucking your brains out from behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to explore voyuerism but it's not exactly voyuerism more like pidge and lance are on thin fucking ice. basically, i want the thrill of a risk of being seen without them actually getting caught. this takes place in the 'horny on main' universe, but you don't have to read that 10k smut monster if you don't want to. this is fine stand alone.

“Pidge, do you copy?”

Pidge’s eyes nearly rolled out of her head. This was probably the 3rd time Shiro had called her in about 15 minutes. He was just like her mother whenever Pidge was home alone over the summer. She’d call once to ask something, and then call back 5 minutes later because she’d forgotten to say something the first time, and then Pidge would just be settling down and the phone would start ringing _again_. It was damn irritating. But the consequences of not picking up were worse than the annoyance of actually picking up.

Pidge put her finger up to her earpiece, starting the transmission. “What.”

“Well that’s a surly tone.” Shiro noted.

“Maybe if you didn’t use up your daily customer service voice minutes it would be more welcoming.” Pidge huffed. “I’m trying to concentrate and you’re not helping.”

A certain somebody snickered into her neck.

“I just wanted to ask if you’d seen Lance.” Shiro said, sounding tired. “He’s not responding to my calls.”

Pidge had to close her eyes and try her best not to laugh. “Nope, can’t say I’ve seen him recently.”

Technically, that wasn’t a lie, you can’t see someone when they’re fucking your brains out from behind.

This was _supposed_ to be a training exercise. When Shiro learned about a planet who had no inhabitants and a perfectly preserved city, he’d gotten the great idea to stay there for two weeks as a sort of pseudo vacation, or as much as a vacation could be when you’re still dragged out every day for drills. To his credit, they were only working out once a day, and he was actually making things kind of bearable. Today was a paintball competition where they were supposed to work on concealment, agility, all that great stuff, but really it was just a lot of fun. Pidge was just kind of grateful they weren’t on the holodeck.

The castle was great, but limited, and its thermo regulation system was busted and Coran needed the time to fix it. Whether Shiro wanted to rebrand it as a vacation or not, they all knew that was the real reason they were here. It would’ve been cool if they could actually take a break from running around and cleaning up the Galra’s mess, but alas, fuck them Pidge guessed.

At least Pidge was having one hell of a break from training. When Lance stumbled into her, his gun was deactivated from getting shot by Keith just seconds before. If Pidge shot him, he’d be out from the game completely. Lance, competitive and devious man he was, struck up a deal with her: if he could make her come, she’d let him pass. Naturally, being 18, Pidge accepted.

“Well, if you do see him, tell him to actually pick up.” Shiro sighed.

“Got it,” Pidge managed, barely getting her finger off the transmission button before Lance rolled his hips perfectly, making her moan in response.

“You couldn’t wait until I was off the air?” She gasped out, tilting her neck to the side so he could nip deliciously at the bruises on her neck. “You’re a dick, you know that?”

“Hey,” he let out a low laugh, “I was nice when you were talking to him, I could’ve done this-” he flickered his fingers over her nipples, pulling out a whine, “or this-” he reached his hand down to rub at Pidge’s clit, plucking out a groan, “or this-”

“I get it!” Pidge snapped, reaching back to elbow him hard. She was surprised there wasn’t steam rising off her face.

He yelped, and in retaliation, pulled out completely. His hands fall hard on her hips, holding her completely still as his cock was still between her legs. She could feel a ghost of the heat from it. She squirmed in protest, but it was futile. Despite being a sentient string bean, Lance could hold her in place when he wanted to. It was one of his more annoying abilities.

She whipped her head back to glare at him. “What the hell Lance!”

“You elbowed me!” He was clearly holding back laughter. “I was just proving my point and you were mean.”

“I was on the phone with Shir- _oh_.” She shuddered as he began thrusting himself slowly through her folds, gliding right over her throbbing clit. She tried to grind down, but couldn’t move an inch. She pressed her face back into her arms which were both braced against the wall.

“So what?” Lance crooned, and she could feel the smirk against her neck. “So what if Shiro knows just how much you love it when I give it to you deep and fast?”

She knew it was supposed to be hot, but that idea nearly killed the vibe. “Lance, that would be like my dad knowing.”

“Oh,” Lance paused, as if only coming to this realization himself. He kept moving though, which was all she really cared about. He seemed stumped for a few seconds, but quickly seemed to find his balance. “I guess you’re right about Shiro, but what about the rest of the team?”

Pidge inhaled sharply, the intake of cool air contrasting with the heat billowing around her. She bit her lip, trying not to let him know that was actually appealing to her. Unfortunately, he was damn perceptive and she knew it.

“I mean, just imagine the look on their faces if they caught you spread eagle on the kitchen table, and me taking my dessert first.” His lips were just over shoulders, fingers gliding over her hip bones. “Or if they caught us on the security cameras, you pounding me hard into the training mats.”

Pidge’s breath quickened, and she couldn’t help the sound she made then. Everything sparked for a moment as that and many other scenarios raced through her head. She reached a hand down and began rubbing herself hard. Lance finally decided to push himself back inside her, thrusting shallowly. Fucking tease.

“What do you think they’d do if they caught us?” Lance wondered. Oh god, he was using _the_ voice. The one that was all low and gravely, the one that made her melt. “Do you think they’d just stand there and stare, Pidge?”

Pidge shivered, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her lips together in a desperate attempt to stay present. Unfortunately, Lance had other plans.

“I bet they’d be jealous,” he rumbled, his lips like lava against her neck. “They’d be jealous to know I have something so decadent in my arms. Don’t you agree?”

“Nah,” she arched her back, her voice defiant if breathless, “they’d be flabbergasted that I even let you touch me.”

Lance snapped his hips up as a retort causing her to let out a squeaky kind of groan. She could feel his smirk against her shoulder and she hated it.

“You know what?” Lance hummed. “I think they might even join in.”

Pidge’s head lolled back at that because that was an image she’d never forget. Lance saw his opportunity and took it.

“They wouldn’t be able to resist the way you look when you’re all fucked out.,” his teeth dragged over a bruise on her neck, “god knows I can’t resist it.”

Pidge felt like she was scrambling, trying to hang on while the weight of gravity tugged her down. Her whole body was whining for it, aching for it, but damn her pride. She didn’t want to give Lance that satisfaction just yet.

“I love seeing you like that,” he continued evilly, “hair a mess, neck and chest shiny and bruised, and don’t even get me started about your pussy. Do you know how wet you get? How much your cunt drools for me? You always ruin the sheets birdie, like a good girl.”

And that’s when Pidge came so hard, she smacked her head into a mud brick wall and gave herself her first ever sex related concussion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot of requests to write another chapter. i think it was originally supposed to be a multi chapter fic anyways but i scraped that idea bc depression be like that. regardless, here you go you horny fucks.

Pidge couldn’t feel the groove of the tile anymore against her forearm. Everything was just one blurred sensation. The warm water that trailed down her back and the sound of her own labored breathing added to the fog as she pressed the vibe harder against her clit. Christ, why couldn’t it just-  _ oh _ . Finally she found that perfect spot and her hips bucked forward, grinding against the bullet as an orgasm ravished her body. Her back arched as she let out a-

“Pidge?” 

Pidge’s moan turned into a startled sound hearing a soft thump of silicone hitting tile. She prayed to god her vibe didn’t roll out of the stall. 

Was this what a heart attack felt like?

“Pidge are you okay?” Hunk’s concerned voice called through the door. 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ .” Pidge made some fake sounds of pain. “Yeah, just banged my toe against the wall…” 

God, she’d never had an adrenaline surge so intense in her life and considering her profession was space warrior that was really saying something. She’d never been walked in on before by anyone but Lance. She was always so careful, and of course the one time she took her vibe to the shower it had to happen. With Hunk of all people. 

_ But isn’t this what you wanted to happen? _

“It really… really hurts…” she hissed out, lifting her foot up so she could cradle it. “Ouch. Shit.”

Maybe she was overselling it, but she had to do something to push that last thought out of her mind because that was just not something she could handle right now.

“Uh, sorry for your… toe…” Hunk mumbled. “I was just coming to get my towel. I’m uh… leaving now. Feel better?” 

He didn’t believe her, but to be fair, she didn’t believe him either. He’d probably been planning to take a shower and realized he’d walked in at a bad time.Hunk wasn’t one to pry (thank god). If she had to guess, he’d learned not to while working with Lance at the Garrison. Lance put the over in oversharing. 

“Thanks.” Pidge replied awkwardly, just before she heard the door shut behind her. 

She let out a sigh, but for some reason it didn’t feel quite like relief. She bent down to pick up her vibe where it had rolled between the shampoo and body wash and gave it a quick rinse under the shower spray. All the while, she tried not to think about what she was thinking about right now. But the more she tried to not think about it the more arousal spiked her gut, pricking at her and urging her to keep going. In submission, she clicked the button at the top of the toy and pushed her hands between her legs again. 

Pidge was only continuing because she hadn’t been able to enjoy that orgasm. It was despite the interruption, not because of it… right? 

As soon as the fresh memory of Hunk hearing her hit her again she felt her toes curl and her brain dip into the fantasies she always tried hiding away. What if she hadn’t locked the stall door, and he’d seen her? Seen how she looked with her fingers between her legs, purple bullet buzzing away merrily. He’d probably receive a double shock, realizing the ‘headphone charger’ he’d seen on her dresser was in fact not for headphones, not in the slightest. 

The biggest thing on her mind though, was what would he, you know… think of her? 

She whined as the voice that had been plaguing her since the paintball incident whispered again in her mind.    
  
_ “They wouldn’t be able to resist the way you look… god knows I can’t.”  _

“Fuck,” she whispered, clicking the dial on her vibe up a notch. It wasn’t enough. She wanted something inside her, a brutal pace, a bruising grip on her hips that wouldn’t stop even if someone did walk in on them. Lance knew that now, and the thought of it made her clench her fist so hard her fingernails dug into her palm. 

Pidge didn’t want to stop the buzz against her, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. She turned the toy off and dropped to knees. Pidge really didn’t make it a habit to dial the rotary in the shower. Before she’d always been certain the buzz could be heard over the shower, but tonight she’d felt brave. Actually, the past week she’d been feeling brave. Probably too much for her own good. 

Pidge tried not to think about how ‘brave’ she’d been since that concussion. Now that she was given a break from training, she’d found a lot of free time, alone, with nothing but her thoughts to accompany her. Usually, that wasn’t too big of a problem. She could always find something to keep her mind busy, but this time it was different. No project or book or video game could keep her focus anymore. She’d be staring blankly at the page or controller or keyboard, trying desperately to be productive as her mind drooled out of her cunt. Eventually, she’d have to give in, right there, because it didn’t feel as fun to retreat back to the safety of her bedroom. 

This was all Lance’s fault, of course. Lance and his stupidly sexy smirk and even sexier voice. Lance and his empathy, that natural ability to just know what was on her mind. So many times he’d guessed what she was into before she knew herself. She was a fool for continuing to let herself get more perverted by him but  _ damn _ did it feel good. 

Then again, considering what was in front of her, she was probably perverted already, he was just forcing her out of denial. 

Pidge’s clit throbbed between her legs, reminding her that she still had a job to do. She bit her lip and looked over the contents of her ‘goodie bag’. This was what she’d taken off the ship, a nice array of sex toys. It didn’t really represent her full arsenal back on board, but they weren’t allowed in the castle while Coran was fixing it, so this would have to do. As in do her. Because you know, masturbation and all. 

“Oh wow, you brought the whole gang huh?” Lance’s voice drawled, echoing in the shower hall. "Didn't know you could fit that many sex toys in a bag."

Thankfully, Pidge had already died when Hunk had disturbed her, so while she was startled, her family wouldn’t have to pay for a second funeral. 

“Lance, would it kill you to knock?” She snarked, glaring over her shoulder at the face that peered over the top of the stall. He had to have brought over a stool to stand on. Maybe if she kicked her foot out she could knock it over and finally rid herself of the pest that was the blue paladin. 

“Yes, it would.” Lance snickered. “Now are you actually going to just play with yourself or do you want the real thing.” 

Annoyance spiked through her veins. Thank god the water was hot, she didn’t want him to know that her face was burning right now. At least now she had an idea, one that would both get her revenge and get her off. 

“You know what?” Blindly, she reached into the bag and pulled out something. It was almost sad that she could tell exactly what it was based on just how thick it was in her hand. “I think I am just gonna play with myself for tonight. But you can watch if you like.”   
  
Lance’s face blanched as she leaned back against the tile. She had a pretty good picture of how she must look, skin pink and glistening, water droplets across her chest, her legs spread so he could see her pussy. She’d need to stretch herself out for this toy. It was a thick, thrusting toy with large, hard ridges. Always required a lot of lube, but it was so worth it. By far it was one of her favorite toys and Lance knew it.

“Suit yourself.” He said, but his voice didn’t have the usual tease to it. He didn’t look away either, not even when she dipped two fingers into herself. 

They had done this before, one watching the other masturbate, but this was different. She felt so much more exposed, more vulnerable. She felt how she did when Lance had been moving slowly inside her, listening to her mouth off to Shiro. He could’ve blown her cover any time he wanted. He nearly did. It was because they weren’t behind locked doors. Anyone could walk into the showers at any time and see him watching her, and hear her moaning. They’d know exactly what she was doing, what they were doing, and for the first time she let herself revel in the rush of pleasure the thought gave her. 

She let her lips part in a moan as she brushed up against that spot that sent sparks down her spine. One of her legs slid down, toes curling. She didn’t know at this point how much of this was acting and how much of this was real. She eased in a third finger, her head lolling back (gently, didn’t need to make that concussion any worse). She let her eyes fall to half mast, gazing at Lance. He had his chin in his hand, fingers hiding his mouth. 

She had him hook, line, and sinker. 

After a few more minutes and a fourth finger, she felt ready to take that vibrator now. Maybe. Hopefully. It was… pretty big. Not impossible or even the biggest in her collection, but a challenge for her. She was fairly petite after all. It required a lot of lube, but the reward was most definitely worth it. 

“Are you touching yourself?” She asked, smirking a bit. 

He reddened and made a garbled, “No!”

“Both hands on the edge where I can see them.” She ordered in a lazy yet firm tone as she lubed up the vibe. “Otherwise, I’ll just go finish by myself.”

Lance made some grumblings, but complied and was rewarded for his efforts by the sight of the toy gliding into her slowly. He watched her, utterly mesmerized. She always felt like the subject of an art gallery with Lance. The sheer carnal want in his gaze made her feel more desired than she could ever remember feeling. 

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. The warm spray of water cascaded over her chest and nipples as the toy went to work, thrusting into her perfectly. It was on a slow pace, languidly pressing in and out as she rolled in and out, the buzz drowned out by the sound of the shower and her own soft groans. The toy’s wavelike crests dragged against her walls with every movement. It caught every sweet spot, sending shocks of pleasure up into her abdomen. 

“Fucking Christ,” Lance mumbled, and Pidge wanted desperately to see his pupils blown wide but she didn’t want to stop the show yet. Instead, she upped the speed, gasping in reaction to the harder presses into her. 

“Lance,” she caught herself moaning, too far gone to stop herself, “ _ Lance… _ ”

In her head it was tan thighs pounding against her own, hands gripping her ass for more purchase. He was fucking her hard into the shower tile, the shameless slapping of skin accompanied by loud vocalizations of their own pleasure. It was where everyone could see, everyone could hear, everyone would know-

Pidge’s body went rigid as everything tensed up and she came in a fantastic rush. The world melting into nothing but bliss and heat as her muscles contracted over and over. Water was getting in her mouth, making her voice splutter and warble as the toy pulsed out of her and rolled against the ground before somebody turned it off. 

Hands were pulling her out of the spray. Someone was calling her name, but her body felt so tingly that it took her a moment to register who it was.

“You good?” He asked, worry lining his expression despite the fact she could feel his hardness pressing against her. Vaguely, she nodded, and then coughed up a little water. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” She laughed a bit hoarsely. “I think I got carried away.”

His face fell into relief as he helped her sit up. “Ya think?”

“But it was amazing.” She countered with a grin. “10 out of 10, would recommend.”

“Would you say you’d recommend it right now?” He wiggled his eyebrows. She shoved his shoulder a bit, laughing. Then she climbed up into his lap for a wet, sloppy kiss. 

It was only after she pulled away that she replied, “Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip hunk  
> tumblr: beyards (but im rarely on, sorry bros)  
> sorry that i dont write as much as i should. i've actually probably typed up close to like, 7k words total for this chapter but i kept deleting a lot of it because it just fell flat. so now this one is like, just at 2.1k.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this will have more chapters. it physically pains me to post anything under 5k words per chapter actually but fuck it. im tired and sick. 
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you want more, that's my only motivator. 
> 
> follow me @ beyards on twitter and tumblr


End file.
